


Comfort

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is reality for shinobi and they all have their own ways of dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

By all definitions, Iruka was clean. He'd washed his hair a dozen times already and his skin was starting to become chapped from the hot water and soap. Despite that he didn't feel like it, it still felt as though he was coated in blood. When he closed his eyes, he could see it coating his skin and when he opened them the enemy was still lurking just outside the corners and in the back of his mind. Death, like sickness, had a feeling. It clung to you and made you feel as though you were coated in it long after the blood had been washed away.

"You're going to rub your skin raw."

The voice was familiar and Iruka turned to look over his shoulder at the sound. 

Kakashi stood slouched in the doorway, a towel around his waist, and another covering the bottom part of his face. The rest of his pale skin was flushed and his silver hair still wet, making it obvious he'd just come in from the hot springs.

Of all people, Kakashi had caught him. Shame washed over him and a blush heated his already warm cheeks. He quickly grabbed his towel from where it was draped over the low wall, wrapped it around himself and stood up.  He glanced around the large tiled room at the low wall with the showers and the wooden stools in front of them. The bathhouse had been closer than home and the compulsive need to be clean had seemed more important than privacy at the time. He wished he'd held on just a little while longer and made it back to his flat. He reached over to turn the water off. "I'm fine."

The gray eye not covered by limp, wet hair looked Iruka over, the eyebrow lifting skeptically. "I can see that." 

Iruka looked away; blinking, swallowing, and feeling worse the longer he stood there. It wasn't the first time he'd had to kill somebody in the name of the mission, but taking a life hadn't gotten easier with experience and he always overreacted. It just never got easier, he always over-reacted. Next to Kakashi, he knew he had to look pathetic and weak. "Excuse me, I should go." 

Kakashi stood in the way, blocking the only exit.

Iruka moved forward to slide past anyway. He needed to get out of there before he made even more of a fool of himself in front of the other man. 

Kakashi hooked an arm around his waist. 

Startled, Iruka was thrown off balance. His eyes went wide and he brought a hand up to catch himself.

The surprise was enough for Kakashi to pull him into an embrace. 

Iruka tried to push himself away. His muscles ached from the exhaustion brought on by running hard for three days with next to no sleep. Stopping to do more than catch his breath had been pointless since he couldn't close his eyes without wanting to scream and it was exacting it's toll.

Kakashi, was also significantly stronger than him despite his slightly leaner frame and was apparently not interested in letting him go. "Iruka..." Kakashi stared at him with one grey eye, the other closed over the sharingan.

Confused, Iruka looked up to meet Kakashi's gaze. Even without being able to see the rest of his face, Iruka could tell Kakashi was frowning from the way he furrowed his eyebrows. 

The panic was there in Iruka's chest, slowly closing his throat. If he didn't get out of there he'd fall apart right in front of Kakashi. Iruka didn't want to fall apart in front of him for more reasons than the very simple fact he was higher rank, though that did bother him. Reasons he didn't want to think about right then. Unfortunately he couldn't seem to gather the energy to put serious effort into his struggle to escape. 

"...Stop." Kakashi's voice was even but he didn't break eye contact and his hold tightened just a little. His eyes softened and he sighed. Very carefully he laid his head on Iruka's shoulder and turned his face away.

Iruka's eyes went wide. Kakashi was hugging him. It was awkward, but it was most definitely a hug. On some level, he was mortified that he was apparently so soft, so weak, that the normally aloof copy-nin felt the need to comfort him. It hurt to be pitied that much, but that feeling was overwhelmed by everything else; Kakashi's even breathing, the warmth of his arms around him, and the absolute silence that filled the room. 

He didn't know when the shaking started, only that it had nothing to do with how cold he suddenly felt without the hot water pouring over him. It wasn't so much that he relaxed as gave in. His entire body slumped and if not for Kakashi holding him he likely would have slipped to the floor.  

Kakashi began rubbing slow circles over his back with one hand. 

That's when the tears started. They built up from quietly sliding down his cheeks until they were outright sobs that shook his whole body, echoing against the tiled walls. Iruka unconsciously tangled the fingers of one hand in the towel covering Kakashi's face out of the simple need to hold on to something and he buried his face against it. The other arm he wrapped around Kakashi, pulling himself closer.

Eventually, Iruka stopped weeping, though by that time his head ached, his eyes hurt, and the sniffling persisted. It was about then that he realized he'd been wiping his snot on the towel Kakashi had been using to cover his face, which hung limp around the man's neck. 

The embarrassment hit him and he froze all over again. "Oh, sorry," Fixing his eyes on Kakashi's shoulder, Iruka mumbled, uncertain if he should turn away or simply close his eyes. Kakashi's cheek was just barely visible in his peripheral vision as it was. "I ruined your towel." He wasn't entirely sure what the story was with Kakashi always wearing a mask and nobody else that he knew had any idea either. They had their theories of course. Iruka felt bad for getting the impromptu mask covered in snot but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle it right then. He still felt too scattered to think.

Kakashi pulled back a little and turned his head to look at him. "It's fine." He reached up to brush Iruka's hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ears. "Feel better?"

Nodding, Iruka did his best to be polite and not look at Kakashi. "Thank you."

"Mah... I couldn't let you leave like that."

Iruka recognized the embarrassment in the tone and turned to look at Kakashi in surprise before he could stop himself. Their eyes met and his cheeks warmed even more. Realizing his mistake, Iruka stepped back and looked away. "Sorry. I didn't mean... d-didn't think... uh damn, Kakashi, I'm sorry. First I ruin your towel and then..."

Kakashi chuckled softly under his breath then grabbed the towel, pulled it free from where it hung loose around his neck, and tossed it into the basket by the door. "I already said it was fine."

"But..." Iruka looked up, brow furrowing slightly. 

Kakashi leaned slightly to the side and a looked towards the other room. "We should go get dressed." 

A little baffled but willing to let the issue go, Iruka headed into the changing room. Shelves lined the walls and low wooden benches sat in front of them. Following Kakashi, Iruka collected his clothes from their shelf only to have them taken from him. "You just said-"

"Sit down, sensei," Kakashi cut in.

Iruka did as he was told and sat down on one of the benches, some of the earlier shame and embarrassment returned.

Kakashi set his clothes to the side on the bench. Gently he laid a hand on Iruka's shoulder and stepped around to stand behind him.

Iruka's gaze dropped to stare at the floor and he tensed, the touch against his raw skin stinging slightly. He balled his hands into fist and forced himself not to move. The coolness of healing chakra slid over his skin and Iruka shivered. It felt nice which made him want to start crying all over again. He hated that. The ache in his chest made him feel sick to his stomach but he swallowed hard and ignored it.

Kakashi's hands slid down the raw skin of Iruka's back. Under the soft green glow of chakra that lit his palms, the redness slowly faded. Kakashi spoke softly. "If the situation were reversed or it was one of your students in your position, what would you do?"  He gently kneaded the tense muscles under the repaired skin.

Iruka sighed, feeling slightly better physically. He arched his back, leaning into the feel of Kakashi's thumbs sliding down along each side of his spine. The tension eased a little and Iruka let out a ragged breath. "The same thing." 

Kakashi rubbed Iruka's back a little while longer, working the muscles in his lower back and then shoulders. Moving to stand in front of him, Kakashi took Iruka's arm and slid his hands over them with the same minor healing jutsu. He rubbed down each arm after then knelt down and did the same to Iruka's legs up to the edge of the towel. "And you would assure them there's no shame in accepting help or comfort from a friend?" His lips tugged down slightly at one corner and his brow furrowed slightly with concern.

"Of course but..." 

"But what?" Kakashi stared at him levelly, his hands resting lightly on top of Iruka's knees.

"It's just--" Iruka wasn't sure how to put it; Kakashi was stronger than him and that it made him feel weak. The fact that he admired him only added to that and he didn't want to be pitied, not by him. "--You're...you."

Kakashi's lips thinned slightly and he frowned. "Ah... Kakashi of the Sharingan, cold, heartless-"

"No." Iruka shook his head hard. "That's not what I meant." Although he had implied it at the chunin exams, even then he'd known it wasn't true. Kakashi had given him advice and protected him more than once. The man wasn't cold, he was simply good at keeping his emotions in check. Iruka had never been good at that and he knew it was his failing as a shinobi.

Standing, Kakashi moved away. "It's fine."

Iruka followed him up and grabbed his arm. "That's not what I meant!" he repeated a little more forcefully, not dropping his hand and half afraid the other would pull away. "You're...amazing. Everyone knows that--"  It was common knowledge he was the strongest of their generation, and Iruka was... well, a chunin. "And I-..." He shook his head. "I couldn't even keep it together long enough to make it to my apartment."

Kakashi stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at Iruka. "I don't always either."

The admission made Iruka smile, albeit weakly. "That's actually reassuring right now." It was far less humiliating even if logically he should have realized it before. Iruka smiled and dropped his eyes, which drew his attention to the fact that he still had his hand on Kakashi's arm. Pulling it away, he reached up and rubbed a finger across the scar on his nose and his face warmed.

"So..." Kakashi drawled, his tone lifting to a more cheerful one.

Iruka looked back up.

Kakashi was smirking. He canted his head slightly, raised an eyebrow. The smirk became more of a grin and there was the barest hint of a laugh to the tone."I'm 'amazing'?" 

Iruka dropped his hand to his side and took a step back. His face heating even more, Iruka looked away. Kakashi was laughing at him, but he had said it even if he hadn't exactly meant it like that. The fact that it was true and that Kakashi was extremely attractive only made his face burn that much hotter. In a desperate attempt to change the subject, he mumbled, "We're supposed to be getting dressed." 

"Or," Kakashi turned fully and took a step closer to Iruka. "We could work on _distracting_ you as a--?" He took another careful step forward and hooked a finger under the top edge of the towel around Iruka's waist. "--Form of comfort. You did say that it was alright."

Iruka's breath caught and the muscles of his stomach tightened where Kakashi's finger touched him. He was starting to feel like cornered prey, but the still rational part of his brain said he was only being teased. Iruka raised his hands to Kakashi's chest to push him back but found he couldn't. He couldn't, not because Kakashi was resisting being pushed, but because he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Touching him served to remind Iruka that other than a towel Kakashi was naked and all but pressing up against him and he swallowed, his heart racing a little faster. "That's not exactly what I meant, and..." 

"And?"

 _And_ he could couldn't think of an 'and' since his ungrateful and extremely unhelpful eyes wouldn't focus on anything other than Kakashi's slightly parted lips. _'Does he have to lean so close?'_ Iruka wondered. "It's... We're... Uh..." 

Kakashi leaned forward, his lips brushing Iruka's cheek for a moment in the process. "What?" His free hand slid along the back of Iruka's arm.

The light stroke sent a shiver through Iruka. He knew he should pull away, _really_ he did.

Kakashi chose that moment to trail the tip of his tongue along the edge of Iruka's ear. He dragged it slowly over the skin then blew lightly on the damp skin.

All of Iruka's thoughts slipped away. "Nngh..." Iruka swallowed, trying to get his voice to cooperate, _trying_ to get his brain to cooperate. 

Tugging on the towel, Kakashi pulled Iruka a fraction closer then latched onto his ear and scraped his teeth across the lobe. 

The feeling of teeth brushing lightly over the edge of his ear sent a shiver sliding down Iruka's back and he gasped at the sensation. He'd never realized before that his ears were ticklish or that _that_ could be arousing. 

"If you're worried about being interrupted," he purred, "I know someplace we can go?"

Iruka was so caught up in the gentle, teasing way Kakashi was nibbling on his ear that what the man said barely even registered. Iruka nodded without consciously considering what had actually been said.

Kakashi hummed an acknowledgement then ducked his head a little and continued the nibbling along the underside of Iruka's jaw. "Stay right here." His kisses trailed under Iruka's chin and then up to the chunin's lips.

Iruka shivered at the brief brush of lips, his lips parting unconsciously. 

Kakashi pulled back. He rubbed Iruka's elbow lightly with his thumb and smiled. The corner of his lips curled up. "I'll be _right_ back." He stared at Iruka for a moment then slid past him.Grabbing a towel from a rack beside the door, Kakashi wrapped it around his face and slipped out. 

Turning, Iruka watched him go, still trying to gather what was left of his wits. He stood there, his heart racing hard in his chest, eyes wide, and his mouth still hanging open. He stared, confused, having momentarily forgotten the mention of going anywhere along with any notion of saying no. He closed his mouth and chewed on his lower lip.

Iruka debated the idea that it was a joke but realized that was extremely unlikely. That look, the lack of a mask, the kiss... Iruka wouldn't put it past Kakashi to tease him but he couldn't really see him pulling a prank like that. He also didn't want to be alone right then so he focused on pushing the lingering reservations and bits of anxiety away. It was obvious he didn't need to be. Iruka smiled and closed his eyes, trying to get his nerves under control. Rubbing a finger across his scar absently, he tried to will the last of the redness from his cheeks.

Gentle yet powerful arms slid around Iruka's bare waist and Kakashi spoke softly against his ear. "I'll take the fact that you're still here to mean that I have your permission to distract you?" 

The fact that Iruka hadn't noticed Kakashi's return only made the blush he'd just managed to get under control return with renewed force. Iruka lowered his hand to Kakashi's shoulder and turned to smile at him. Apparently, they were leaving the changing room to go wherever Kakashi intended. "Weren't we going somewhere?" he asked, only barely managing to keep the nervousness from his voice. 

Kakashi reached past him, to get something from the shelf and purred.  "Mm... come with me, sensei." He released Iruka long enough to tie his headband over his eye then took Iruka's hand to pull him towards the door.

Iruka focused on his breathing and let himself be led out and down the hall towards the onsen's private baths. He tried to ignore the fact that it would be obvious to the staff they passed what their intentions were. 

They stopped in front of an open door of a private room. Natural light spilled into the hall from a second open doorway across the room, lighting the bamboo floor and turning it from the soft yellow brown to nearly a gold. An antique chest of draws set against the far wall and a wardrobe filled most of a second. 

Iruka swallowed, suddenly far more nervous than he had been. He'd never been in one of the private rooms and seeing it now he realized it had to be expensive. As simple as the room was, it was obvious the furniture had been chosen with extreme care. Even the tatami on the floor were of the highest quality and looked as though they were rarely stepped on. 

Inside the room, a young woman was setting a tray - the contents of which were hidden by a light blue towel - beside a futon that sat on a raised wooden frame at one end of the room. The woman bowed to them then headed down the hall, leaving them to their privacy.

Kakashi gently pulled Iruka inside and slid the door closed behind him. "There. Now nobody will walk in on us." Reaching up, he pulled the towel off of his face then dropped it beside the door. 

"You didn't have to get us a room...?" Iruka could feel his face warming all over again. He hated that Kakashi had him so unbalanced he couldn't even keep his embarrassment from showing. It wasn't that he was a virgin or embarrassed by the idea of sex, even for the sake of comfort, he was just having trouble with the fact that it was Kakashi and that they hadn't just gone home together. The room made things far more romantic and he simply didn't know what to make of that yet.

"Ah, but you haven't yet had the chance to enjoy the hot springs after your shower and I think we both want a little privacy." Kakashi dragged his hand along the edge of Iruka's towel, his fingers trailing intimately down the edge where it was folded over in the front. He didn't take it off Iruka despite the light tugging, instead he unwrapped the towel from his own waist and draped it across a chair that sat in the corner opposite of the bed. His lips curved up in a smirk, he turned and walked utterly naked over to the open door that lead to the garden.

Iruka swallowed hard. Shinobi generally had nice bodies but Kakashi... It wasn't just how he looked, it was the way he moved. That lazy saunter was only amplified when the man was naked and quite obviously playing to an audience. Eyes wide, Iruka watched him. 

The door led outside to a small garden centered around a hotspring bath big enough for several people to lounge in comfortably. Large, dark gray rocks lined the pool and beyond its edge the same careful consideration shown in the room was reflected in the grasses and plants. Bamboo and other tall plants lined the fence, making it nearly invisible while other shorter plants climbed over the rocks and broke up the space. Even the water flowing into the spring was disguised to appear to be nothing more than a rock waterfall, giving it a look like being caught in a small oasis.

Kakashi stepped into the steaming water and turned to look over his shoulder then raised the visible eyebrow at Iruka. "Coming, sensei?" He smiled and settled himself down until only his head and shoulders were visible. 

Realizing he'd been staring, Iruka wet his lips and swallowed. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away and it took him a moment to gather his wits.  He laughed at Kakashi's words and shook his head. "I'm starting to think I'm safer over here."

The laugh was returned and the jounin's visible eye crinkled in amusement. "I'd say I don't bite, but I'm sure that a man like you knows better." He sank a little further into the water. "I'll promise not to bite if you don't want me to?" 

Iruka smiled and walked over. "Oh, well, I didn't say I didn't want you to." He unwrapped the towel from around his waist and dropped it on the ground before stepping out into the garden. "Besides--" He winked. "--If I asked for such a promise, 'I'm sure that a man like you' is smart enough to see it for the lie that it would be." Smile still firmly on his lips, Iruka lowered himself into the steaming hot water. Rocks stuck out from the side, to form a graduated stairway or seat, although he had to feel his way a bit.

Kakashi took Iruka's wrist and pulled him onto his lap. "Mah, it's good that we are who we are then, sensei," he purred. 

The nervous twist in his stomach returned and Iruka shivered. Knowing Kakashi  wanted him, and that it wasn't simply teasing only seemed to amplify the effect. 

Kakashi slid his hands up Iruka's arms to his shoulders, kneading them softly. The fingers pushed at his muscles slowly and gently forced them to relax.  

It felt nice, Iruka leaned into the caresses, arching his back and neck. It felt nice and it made him realize exactly how tense he still was. 

Kakashi's hands worked their way down his back, pressing lightly.

The tension hiding just below the surface slowly started to recede. Iruka knew he could get used to this all too quickly and the cautious part of his mind wondered how wise that was. Leaning back, Iruka twisted, turning his head enough so he could see Kakashi's face. Deliberately keeping his tone light and teasing, he asked, "Are you this nice to everyone who falls apart in front of you?" Even so, it was also a fairly serious question.

Kakashi chuckled, tilting his own head a little to kiss him. "Maybe not quite _this_ nice."  His arms slid around Iruka's waist. In the following kiss, Kakashi dragged his tongue over Iruka's lips sucking lightly but not demanding anything more.

Not breaking the kiss, Iruka twisted around the rest of the way to slide his own arms around Kakashi's shoulders and settled his legs on either side to straddle Kakashi's. He groaned, his lips parting slightly.

Kakashi slipped his tongue between Iruka's parted lips, encouraging Iruka to open wider. After a long moment, he pulled back.

Iruka swallowed hard, licking his lips. His heart thudding in his chest, he leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. "Good." Shifting closer, he lightly kissed him again.

Kakashi chuckled and nipped at Iruka's lips gently. "I would ask a similar question--" He slid his hands to Iruka's ass, tugging him close. "--But I'm fairly sure I can guess. You could, of course, correct me if I'm wrong?"

Their hips ground together and Iruka groaned softly. "Mm..." He smiled, not answering since no answer was as good as saying Kakashi was right, which he was. Sleeping with somebody because he wanted to be touched and grounded wasn't something he did. It was nice, however, being this close and he intended to take full advantage of it while he could. 

Iruka slid his hands down Kakashi's chest and sides, rubbing the backs of his fingers over Kakashi's nipples then tugging on them lightly and leaning forward for several quick kisses. He smiled, deliberately keeping them short and teasing. 

Kakashi arched up trying to catch Iruka's lips.

Iruka let himself be chased; alternating between a brush of lips, a quick scrap of his teeth on skin, and sometimes a little tongue or sucking lightly on Kakashi's lips before pulling back.

Moaning, Kakashi slipped his hands under Iruka's ass and kneaded gently. Lifting him slightly, he rocked forward and ground their hips together while still attempting to elicit another kiss from the dark-haired chunin teasing him, and straining up to meet his lips.

Trapped between them, their erections rubbed together lightly, both of them gasping between messily stolen kisses.

Iruka shuddered at the friction it created. He pushed back, enjoying the slow intensity of it and not wanting it to end. The heat building up in his balls seemed to match the temperature of the of the water and made his blood pulse that much harder in his veins. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades. It tickled and seemed strangely chilly, drawing a shiver from him.

One of Kakashi's hands slipped a little further under him. His fingers rubbing just behind Iruka's balls, rolling the loose skin over the flesh under it.

Iruka was torn between shifting into the fingers teasing his balls and grinding so that the rocking motion became more pronounced. "Fuck me, Ka-- ah-- kashi!" He barely managed to get the words out and despite wanting to stop just so he wouldn't come, Iruka's motions only slightly slowed.

"Bed." It wasn't a question or even a suggestion that was open for discussion. Kakashi slid one arm around him and the other more securely under him then stood with Iruka cradled in his arms.

Iruka's arms tightened reflexively. He was surprised to realize exactly how much stronger Kakashi was. He made it look easy, but Iruka knew it wasn't and was impressed, which gave him a brief reprieve from the insane need surging through him. 

Kakashi stepped out of the water - using the formed rock bench he'd been sitting on as an impromptu stair - and walk them over to the futon. He set Iruka down on his feet beside the bed then moved to grab the towel.

Iruka stood there for a moment, enjoying the view of Kakashi's nakedness. The lines of his back and narrow hips drew Iruka's eyes down and Iruka smiled. Despite being tight and muscular, Kakashi's ass had a slight curve to it and Iruka wondered what it would feel like in his hands.

Kakashi turned back towards him with towel in hand. He hesitated, his eyebrow raising slightly. "Iruka?" he asked with a puzzled tone.

Iruka moved. The room wasn't large, so it was only took a few steps to slide back into Kakashi's arms. Even that almost seemed to be too much. Iruka pressed himself up against Kakashi, craving the skin to skin contact, and kissed him. 

Rubbing the towel over Iruka's back and shoulders, Kakashi's squeezed the water from the ends of Iruka's shoulder-length hair.

Iruka ignored the rubbing in favor of trailing kisses along Kakashi's jaw and down his neck while his hands explored every inch of pale skin available. Unable to resist he slid his hands to Kakashi's ass, cupping his palms over the rounded flesh. He fully intended to fuck Kakashi at some point, there was no resisting it. The man had an ass that begged for attention. It was firm with just enough give that he could squeeze but still feel the muscles underneath. 

Kakashi pulled back and draped the towel over Iruka's head. "Fine, don't be good," he laughed. He caught Iruka's misbehaving hands by the wrist and pushed him backwards towards the bed.

Iruka shook his head, knocking the towel free and shaking some of the excess water from his hair. The back of his calves hit the side of the bed and he smiled then sat down then scooted back a little.

Kakashi released his wrists and crawled onto the bed with him.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I saved all my patience for teaching and I did ask you to fuck me, not dry me off. Just in case it wasn't clear--" He smiled and reached out to grope Kakashi pointedly. "I want _this_ in me now." 

Kakashi groaned and thrust against his hand. "Well, if you're not careful you won't get that," he warned, reaching down and pulling gently at Iruka's fingers. "Not that there aren't plenty of other things I'm willing to do to you."

Reluctantly and with a final gentle squeeze, he pulled his hand back. He didn't keep them off of Kakashi, though, he slid them up his chest to tug at his nipples then down over his sides. Iruka needed to touch or be touched. An anxious, desperate feeling pushed at the edges of his mind when Kakash's hands weren't on him for even the briefest of moments.

Wrapping his hands around the back of Iruka's head, Kakashi leaned down and kissed him again. "Scoot back." He chuckled, kissed him lightly again, then let him go and waved his hand at him.

Pushing the anxiety away and doing his best to keep it from showing on his face, Iruka did as he was told.  

Kakashi grabbed his foot, lifted it, then leaned down and kissed the inside of Iruka's calf. He looked up at Iruka and kissed his leg again, his lips slightly parted. Slowly he kissed his way up to Iruka's knee, licking the skin and nipping softly as he did.

Iruka watched him, fixated by the sight. The air was cool against his damp skin but it was Kakashi's warm breath on it that was responsible for the gooseflesh crawling up his leg. His cock twitched against his stomach, but he resisted the urge to touch himself. 

There was nothing submissive about the expression on Kakashi's face, it was very much an _'I'm going to eat you alive and there is nothing you can do about it'_ look. 

The expression alone was one Iruka was sure he'd be getting off to for a long time to come. His balls tightened and he felt the need settle low in his gut. He fisted one hand in the blankets and reached the other to run his fingers through Kakashi's hair, pushing the silver strands back so he could see him better.

Setting Iruka's leg down on the bed, Kakashi lowered himself to his hands and knees and continuing to trail wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses up the inside of Iruka's thigh. He nipped lightly at the spot where Iruka's leg joined his hip.

The scrape of teeth against the sensitive skin at the base and the rough brush of stubble on the side of his cock were both more on the side of pleasure than pain but only just barely. Iruka groaned and dropped his head back against the pillow, canting his hips. His fingers tightened a little in Kakashi's hair. 

Kakashi chuckled, kissed the side of Iruka's cock lightly then continued trailing the kisses up his stomach. He traced the line of the muscles with his tongue, slowly working his way up to Iruka's chest. He latched onto the nipple, sucked on it until it was taut then did the same to the other one. Smiling, Kakashi leaned over Iruka, his weight on his hands and knees. "You taste good."

Iruka snorted and tugged Kakashi down for a kiss. "And, you're a tease." He should have realized that Kakashi would be. It fit with how aloof he was.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed, reaching over to pull the cloth off of the tray. Several small, blue bottles sat open on it. Picking one up he poured some on Iruka's stomach, letting it drip down over his skin. The soft, earthy smell of sandalwood filled the air and he set it back on the tray. "You seem to be enjoying that fact." Kakashi reached down and rubbed his hand through the liquid pooled on Iruka's stomach.

The oil was surprisingly warm and it trickled down Iruka's sides and between his legs. He dropped his hand from Kakashi's hair and shifted, leaning up and resting his weight on his elbows. The motion sent more of the oil down over his skin. "I don't behave and you threaten to not give me what I want, I do and you hold out." He pouted, sticking his lower lip out exaggeratedly.

Kakashi laughed then leaned forward and kissed him again, his hand sliding around Iruka's cock. He stroked it once then slid his hands down and fondled him.

Iruka moaned and gave an eager thrust of his hips, the single stroke and teasing only made him ache that much more for release.

Pushing at Iruka's lips with his own, Kakashi forced his mouth open. He kissed Iruka long and slow, lapping at his lips and tongue. 

Iruka let him, allowing Kakashi all the control he wanted, arching into every touch and opening to every press of lips. He was too desperate and too busy trying to drag air into his lungs to bother fighting for any kind of dominance. 

Sucking Iruka's bottom lip, Kakashi nibbled at it then trailed an open-mouthed kiss down the Iruka's throat. He slid his hand further down, pressing the tip of one against the tight ring of muscle. 

Whining slightly in the back of his throat, Iruka scooted himself down the bed, wanting Kakashi to push inside. 

The feel of teeth scraping across his throat felt nice and Iruka arched his neck hoping for more. He shivered and let his head fall back against the pillow.

Kakashi's teeth closed down tighter against Iruka's skin in a near-pinch. 

It _almost_ hurt. Iruka gasped, but he didn't pull away. 

The bite turned tender, then Kakashi's tongue swiped over the spot, soothing it. Abruptly, he pushed an oil-slicked finger inside Iruka's body then shifted his weight, leaning on Iruka and forcing him back against the bed. Twisting his wrist he smeared the thick oil around and within Iruka's anus. 

Iruka tried to stifle the groan but the friction caused by the gentle twist of Kakashi's finger dragged it from him. Every time the finger moved inside him, it pulled the sound from his throat. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and ran his hands over the smooth plain of his back.

Pulling his finger out, Kakashi swiped his hand through the remnants of the oil then brought his fingers back to Iruka's anus. He pushed two fingers inside, curled them, then spread them -- deliberately.

Each little motion sent spikes of sheer pleasure through Iruka until he was writhing desperately underneath Kakashi. His moans became interspersed with the words 'please' and 'now.' He arched against him then threw a leg around his waist and tried to rub himself against Kakashi. "Fuck me!" he half-whined, half-growled. 

Catching his lips again in a quick kiss, Kakashi pulled his fingers out. He pushed himself up to balance on one hand, then gripping his cock, he lined himself up with Iruka's entrance. Rocking his hips forward, he pushed in just far enough that the head slid inside then stopped.

Needing more and not wanting to be teased right then, Iruka frowned and tugged at him, trying to force him deeper. 

Kakashi caught Iruka's hip with his newly freed hand and held him still. "Just-- Give me--" He took a deep, audible breath. "--A second."

Embarrassed by his selfishness, Iruka stopped his attempts and did his best to hold still.

Kakashi chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Iruka's cheek. "You have no idea how sexy you are when you flush like that," he purred then thrust inside hard and fast.

Iruka cried out and arched against Kakashi, the exquisite feeling of being possessed shooting up his spine like lightning, His fingers curled, digging into the pale skin.He could feel the shape of Kakashi's cock inside him, the rigid flesh filling him. 

Quicker than expected, Kakashi pulled back and drove in hard again. He leaned forward, caught Iruka's mouth with his own and pulled back for another thrust and then another. The motion built to a steady pace of Kakashi slowly drawing himself out and quick thrust into Iruka.

It took several moments before Iruka could relax his back enough to meet Kakashi's thrusts but he managed. Reaching between them, he wrapped one hand around his own cock and stroked in a broken resemblance to the rhythm of the thrusts. 

Luck, or something akin to it, had Kakashi hitting Iruka's prostate regularly. The bolts of pleasure were steadily shoving Iruka entirely too close to the edge. Iruka canted his hips a little, deliberately putting pressure downwards onto Kakashi's cock, making it tighter when he pulled back. 

Kakashi gave a breathy moan, hesitating slightly before continuing to pull out.

Iruka smiled, relaxing and then shifting again and again whenever Kakashi's drew back to thrust in again.

Kakashi's thrusts got faster and more frantic until he was barely maintaining any kind of rhythm. He shifted his weight from one hand to the other then thrust in again and again.

Iruka whined and stroked himself. He could feel the tightness in his balls, that desperate ache that said he was close. He tightened the muscles in his legs. The last threads of his control snapped. White strands of sticky fluid shot across his chest and he shook with the release. Iruka tried to force his eyes back open wanting to see Kakashi come. He managed just as liquid heat flooded his insides.

Within him, Kakashi convulsed, continuing to thrust a few more times. The visible eye was shut and Kakashi panted above him, a bright red flush on his face and neck. He pulled out and collapsed beside Iruka.

Turning on his side Iruka threw a leg over Kakashi's and snuggled against him. He tucked an arm between them and wrapped the other around his waist.

Kakashi draped an arm over his then tugged him closer.

Iruka smiled and tucked his head against Kakashi's neck, they could clean up after a nap. They had a very nice hot spring to relax in after all. "It was a good distraction," Iruka said, not bothering to lift his head.

Kakashi's arm tightened for a moment and then he relaxed again. "You needed it."

Brushing his slowly drying brown hair from his eyes, Iruka nodded against Kakashi's shoulder. "I'd have been okay but now I almost feel human again." He no longer felt like closing his eyes was the worst possible thing he could do. Sleeping, Iruka was confident, wasn't going to bring on nightmares. Not while he was in Kakashi's arms. "Thank you."

"I didn't intend for all of this to happen," Kakashi murmured softly.

The words gave him the briefest moment of insecurity and then he pushed it aside. Iruka pulled back so he could see Kakashi's face.  "You're saying you didn't plan to drag me out of my own misery and fuck me until I was sane again?" He repressed the smirk and raised his eyebrows, deliberately aiming for 'surprised' then he let his face fall. Again the expression was intentionally exaggerated. "Ah, well, that's a shame because that was a really good plan." 

"Ah, well, you know it wasn't _originally_ what I intended but then you said I was amazing and, well...?" Kakashi smothered a laugh. "It was kind of a spur of the moment plan." 

Iruka chuckled and buried his head against Kakashi's shoulder again. "Well, you _are_ a genius, you have to be quick like that."

Kakashi hummed lightly in acknowledgement and let out a deep breath, but his back and shoulders tensed slightly. "Iruka...?"

"Mm?" Iruka waited for a few moments for Kakashi to answer or for his muscles to relax and his breathing to change in a way that would have indicated him falling asleep. When neither happened, he smiled. "If you're trying to tell me you _like_ me, I figured that out already." It hadn't been hard given everything. Though, he wasn't entirely sure what exactly had given it away or the moment he'd accepted it as a truth.

Kakashi's muscles didn't relax completely but he laughed, though it was somewhat tight. "Oh."

Iruka kicked away the urge to laugh at how 'cute' the response was but he did wait a few moments before opening his mouth again. The brat in him couldn't resist letting Kakashi squirm for a moment, even if it was only metaphorically. "I like you too." He had for quite a while.

"Good," Kakashi whispered, finally relaxing the rest of the way. After a few moments his breathing evened out completely.

"Like..." Iruka laughed softly to himself. 'Like' was good for now but it was more than that, he could feel it. He'd been gone the moment Kakashi had hugged him.

END


End file.
